Command Center (The Stormwind Guard)
Located within the militarized southern quarter of Stormwind City's Old Town across from SI:7 Headquarters is one of the headquarters of the Stormwind Army and Stormwind Guard within the City walls. The Command Center has been used by organizations ranging from the Brotherhood of the Horse to Civilian City Watch groups. It is commonly refereed to as the "C.C." Status The Command Center is currently used predominantly by the The First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor as their main base of operations within Stormwind City. Sections Ground Floor The ground floor of the Command Center houses a large oak conference table, several bookshelves and elaborate paintings. Multiple locked filing cabinets can also be found, containing everything from patrol guides and patterns to handbooks to menus for the nearby Pig n' Whistle tavern. It also holds two staircases, one leading to the top floor and another to the basement. Part of the top floor can be seen from the bottom in the form of a small balcony. Another door can also be found that leads into the Guard's armory. Several Stormwind shields also line the wall along with banners for decoration. Armory The Command Center's armory is located on the ground floor past a solid oak door reinforced with steel and several locks. Within can be found crate of swords, shields and hammers along with racks of rifles, crossbows and longbows. Mannequins clad in generic armor can also be found in the stone room. Basement The basement, also commonly known as the "Med Bay", is the solid stone lower level of the Command Center which houses the Guard's medical facilities and holding cell. The "Med Bay" can be found to the left at the bottom of the stairs and is the home of the Regiment's medical division, currently headed by Lieutenant Sheeley Sit'tabat. Within are dozens of cots, crates of medical supplies, IVs, and screened off intensive care areas for more critically wounded soldiers or civilians. The holding cell is located to the right of the stairs and is a substantially smaller room, blocked off by a large steel door. Within the room is divided in half by steel bars and yet another firmly locked door. On the side closest to the door out of the room is a small table and a chair where the guard assigned to guard any prisoners can rest and keep watch. Within the cell are several small cots and a few bedrolls. The walls are lined with shackles. Top Floor The top floor of the Command Center is a small central floor where the stairs end with the north side lined with doors leading to officers of officers of Alliance High Command and officers of the regiment alike. The south part of the floor is a balcony, walled off with a waist high railing that looks out over the main floor. The floor is decorated elaborately with banners, shields and blue and gold or bearskin rugs and armored mannequins. Several stuffed heads can also be found mounted along the wall; bears, deer and wolves found in the nearby Elwynn Forest along with elaborate paintings of former and current Alliance officers, including portraits of Lord Anduin Lothar and King Varian Wrynn. A bust of King Llane Wrynn I can be found within a glass display case. A large office can be found on the north-west end of the floor where officer meetings can be held around a mahogany conference table. Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations